Bored
by ltifal
Summary: One shot of DP friendship. Actually was a oneshot from Indonesia fic 'Snapshot'


**Authoress note : er.. this is the english version of my indonesian fic 'Snapshot' I just translate it to English**

**Disclaimer : PoT owns by Konomi Sensei**

**Warning : none**

**Rating : general**

_Bored.._

Ah.. it's already spring, a blue sky, cripping sound of bird could be heard around the sky, flowers blomsom everywhere and it's already warm outside, it should be a perfect time to play outside, right? Playing ball or tennis or just have a picnic under the blue sky, sitting on the green grass or enjoy the beauty of Sakura? Ah so beauty.. but.. too bad.. today we should attend a class.. a boring lesson inside the cold class..

Sigh, Fuji lets out a sigh, as a Tensai (genius) Fuji didn't have to listen bout the literature again and again.. and most of all.. history.. another sigh as Fuji looks again outside.. at the garden. While his history teacher explain about 'Tokugawa' history.. oh my, he already heard bout that several times and all of it already inside his head.. beside.. that teacher already taught him when he was a first year.. like listening to radio recording..

Fuji lets out another sigh as he looks at his right side, seeing his best friend, the Acrobatic, Kikumaru Eiji, who is uh.. give his full attaction at history class? Wait? Eiji? give full attention in the class? Oh wait.. right, how could a Tensai forget bout that? Yeah.. Eiji likes history.. don't know what takes his attention.. maybe an adventure? Or maybe he just makes an image bout ninja or samurai? Hem.. nevermind.. but.. when he have full attention, it's hard to draw him from that.. hem makes it hard to chat with him...

Several second pass very very slow, untill.. Fuji finally can't bear being silent any moment, ah.. an idea to draw his attention.. a grin begins to form on Fuji's lips. His hand begin to seaching something inside his bag, ah his little note book. He tears a sheet of paper then slides it into several small pieces of paper. Ah then he makes several small balls. Okay, that's it some ammos and now.. looking for a target. Who else if not Eiji?

Target locked, first target.. Eiji's chin. Ready.. and shot! He begins to shot the ball with his finger and yup! It's hit!

"huh" Kikumaru, being hit by something, touches his chin and '_eh? A ball?' _he takes the ball and observes it for a while then he rises one of his eyesbrown and his tilted his head to whoever shot him before. What he find is Fuji.. with an innocent smiling face. His eyes catches several balls on Fuji's desk.. a glare being shot for a while then he shrugs it off and gives his attention back to his history teacher.

'_heh? It's fail? Oh well, next a jaws_' again he shoots another ball '_tug_' hehe.. it's hit again. For the second times, Kikumaru takes the ball and give Fuji another devil glares which being reply by another innocent smile.

"Fuji?" this time Kikumaru adds a warning, not to be disturb again. But.. Fuji is Fuji, he never ever give up for whatever he wanted.. right? Kikumaru just sigh then back to his history lesson..

'_heh? Fail again? Oh ok. Next target, left ear.._' ok, target locked and shoot! Wow, it's hit directly onto Eiji's ear. This time The Redhead have it enough, he takes the third ball, lets out a sigh and.. shoots the three ball to Fuji, one hits Fuji's nose..

Fuji, with his winning smile plestered on his face, begin to shoot an 'ammo' again to the Acrobatic. With his speed, Kikumaru catches the balls and shoots it to Fuji as quick as he can.

Minutes pass so quick as they play a paper ball war, Fuji's last ball being shoot directly to Kikumaru when something blocks it's way.. ops.. The teacher's face..

"unyah simatta (oh, no!)" a gasp from Kikumaru while Fuji, slightly surprise although it's not being seen on his face, looks at his teacher with his innocent smile.

"ehem.. what were you doing?" asks the Teacher.. although he already know what has happen..

"nya..er.. listening?" a nervous laugh from Kikumaru as he sweatdropping.

"sa.." said Fuji "hem playing a paper ball?" continues the Tensai again

"eh! Fuji!" another gasp, Kikumaru looks at Fuji then at the Teacher who gives Fuji a death glare just now..

"good.. Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji. Stand outside." An order which makes Kikumaru lets out a sigh..

"yes.. sir.." said the Redhead as he begins to walk outside followed close by Fuji who walks gladly outside..

'_sigh.. my gosh.. this two..' _a mental note inside Teacher mind as he shakes his head..

Outside..

A chuckle could be heard from Fuji while Kikumaru shoots another death glare to Fuji.

"mou.. Fuji! Why, nya? If you wanna go outside just go by your self. Don't take me with you, okay?" a whinning as he continue to speak "Fuji? Do you..?" before he could, a paper ball hits his nose. "Fuji Syuusuke!" another glare while Fuji just lets out another chuckles. It's Fuji afterall..

_owari_

**Authoress note : so how was it? Kinda stupid, right? But once I played this game when I was bored at history class.. lucky me not being spot by the teacher. That kinda fun.. sshh.. dun tell anybody.. care to review?**


End file.
